


"Are you a couple?" "No," "Yes."

by karmaandnagisaakebane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmaandnagisaakebane/pseuds/karmaandnagisaakebane
Summary: Nakamura asks what everyone is wondering.





	"Are you a couple?" "No," "Yes."

Class 3-E has a lot to worry about, but some questions have to be asked before they can move on with any plans. What is Korosensei's greatest weakness? How long do the students actually have?

"Are you a couple?" Nakamura asks one day as the bell that signifies lunch calls out.

"What? No!" Nagisa sputtered in response, contradicting Karma.

"Yes," Is what the redhead had to say when asked, looking at Nagisa confused when he gave his answer. The entire class turned to look at the three.

"What do you mean 'Yes'?!" Nagisa asked, his face quickly turning an even darker shade of red then it did when Nakamura asked her question out of absolutely nowhere.

"What do you mean 'no'? Are we not dating?" Karma laughed, keeping his eyes locked with Nagisa as he felt very strange.

"No we're not dating!" Nagisa broke the eye contact as he whisper screeched to Karma while staring now at the floor.

"Oh. Will you go out with me?" Karma asked, eyes meeting with Nakamura who looked as confused as he felt, before looking back to Nagisa. Nagisa in response looked back up to Karma and simply nodded dumbly while the rest of the class just continued to stare in confusion and a bit of awe, before Korosensei took a picture of the two of them and went back to writing whatever he was writing on his desk.

* * *

 

"I still can't believe you thought we were dating." Nagisa laughs, looking at the picture that he got from Kaede, then at the ring on his hand.

"Why do you have that photo? Where did you get it? Give me your phone." Karma said quickly, trying to grab it from Nagisa's hand once seeing what it was.

"Kaede sent it to me. She just found it, I don't know how. You're not getting my phone." Nagisa replied smoothly, curling in on himself, keeping his phone to himself.

"I'll make you homemade sushi. Give me."

"I don't want sushi. No."

"You always want sushi! Give!"

"I don't today." Nagisa smiled, taking a photo of Karma's face, before quickly hiding his phone against his chest again.

"You can top for a month!" Karma said, desperately trying to grab the phone.

"What? That's not really something I, well, how bad do you want this?" Nagisa asked, considering his options.

"Bad," Karma replied, not acknowledging the first part of his statement.

"Why? Still afraid of liking me?" Nagisa asked, trying to pretend he wasn't a little hurt by that.

"What? No. My hair looked horrible."


End file.
